A Fairy Tells 2
by sugarcandy90210
Summary: It's after the girls and boys have graduated from school and are onto their new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! It's been a couple of years since I last wrote a story. I would have continued with my other story, but it disappeared. Anyways, let me know what you think of this story… ok? Thanks!**

_Bloom and Flora appear in front of a mirror a hotel room._

**Bloom:** Flora! Where are they?

**Flora:** What Bloom? What are you looking for?

**Bloom:** My earrings! My diamond earrings for tonight!

_Stella walks into the room with a bandage on each finger_.

**Bloom**: OMG! Stel, what did you do?

**Stella:** Oh, I pricked myself when I was trying to put in my new earrings.

**Tecna:** Isn't it weird?

_Tecna says while lying down on the hotel bed._

**Flora:** What sweetie?

**Tecna:** Musa's getting married!

**Bloom:** I know! You know it's like they just kind of jumped into it. I mean Riven and Musa never really seemed to want to admit that they liked each other, and now they're getting MARRIED!!!

**Stella:** It's so weird. I really thought that Bloom and Sky were going to get married first. Right ladies?

_Stella said as she sits down next to the lying Tecna._

**Tecna:** Well… I don't know. I always thought that Timmy and I would be the first. Either that or Stella and Brandon.

_Musa enters with a massive smile on her face and her dress in her hands._

**Bloom:** Musa, why aren't you dressed yet?

**Musa:** I'm not sure. I don't really care if I even put the dress on right now. I just can't believe that… well… _**I'M GETTING MARRIED!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!**_

**Stella:** We know, we know, we know!!!

**Flora: **And we couldn't be any happier for you sweetie.

**Musa:** Alright, well… I'm going to go put my dress on now.

_Musa said as she got up and left the room to go change._

**Bloom:** Stella, what's your problem? You've been very rude to Musa ever since she and Riven got engaged. Are you jealous or something? And even if you are, Musa is our friend. She had a hard time getting Riven to even admit that he could tolerate her, and then a year later he proposed! That's a really big jump. And we'd like to know why you aren't happy for her.

**Stella:** Are you done?

**Bloom:** Yes.

**Stella:** My problem is that Brandon and I have known each other for 5 years! And he hasn't ever hinted at proposing. Then after only a year Musa gets the man of her dreams to call hers forever! I just don't see how that's fair! Brandon and I should be together! We should be married already! We should have children already! Plus you don't even know Musa that well.

**Bloom:** What?!

**Stella:** She chose you to be her maid of honor. Do you even know her and Riven's song?

**Bloom:** _**Goodbye **_by Miley Cyrus. Her favorite colors are red and black. And she always prefers polka dots over stripes.

**Stella: **I still don't see why she chose you. I mean, you have the dress that fits you perfectly for both the wedding and you get to sing at the wedding!

**Flora:** Stella, that's not fair to Bloom. Musa asked you if you wanted to sing at the wedding AND if you wanted to be co-maid of honor at the wedding and you said "No, thanks." Plus you know that this means a lot to Musa. Bloom is the only one here who she got to help find her wings! Bloom is the only one of us you can truly capture the idea of love at first sight.

**Tecna:** Flora's right Stella. You are just being way too childish about all of this. You need to suck it up and deal.

**Musa (from the other room):** Can somebody come help me? I can't get the zipper zipped.

**Bloom:** Yeah, I'm coming.

Bloom heads towards the door, but then turns around and looks at Stella.

**Bloom:** You need to at least act happy, you can hate me afterwards. But today is all about Riven and Musa. That's it. Hate me later. Not now.

_Bloom walked out of the room and almost slammed the door closed._

**Musa:** Is everything going alright so far Bloom?

**Bloom:** Yeah, everything is going perfectly.

_Bloom helps Musa with her dress, and the veil. Afterwards Bloom steps back to reveal Musa with a white dress with dark red beads. _

**Musa:** Oh my gosh… I can't believe it. I'm really getting married!

_Musa and Bloom walk out into the hall just in time to hear the music starting. The doors open, and Brandon and Stella walk out, then Flora and Helia, and Tecna and Timmy, then finally Sky and Bloom walk out and down the aisle. The men take their place next to Riven and the ladies stand in the spot where Musa will be very soon. Musa suddenly walks into the door frame. Musa walks down the aisle very slowly. Riven slowly starts to feel his mouth drop._

**Riven (whispering to Sky):** Musa looks absolutely gorgeous.

_Sky puts his hand on Riven's shoulder. Musa finally gets to the front of the alter and she and Riven hold hands._

**The Priest:** Welcome friends and family. We are gathered here today to join Musa and Riven in marriage. These two have chosen not to have a big ceremony, but they have chosen to get right to the vows, so… Musa; do you take Riven to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and as long as you both shall live?

**Musa:** Yes, I do.

**The Priest:** Riven; do you take Musa to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and as long as you both shall live?

**Riven:** I do, forever and always.

**The Priest: **May I have the rings?

_Bloom hands the priest Musa's ring and Sky hands the priest Riven's ring._

**The Priest:** Riven and Musa will you please place these rings on the left ring finger of your other?

**They do.**

**The Priest:** Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

**So what do y'all think? Leave a couple of comments and maybe I'll update later if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! It's me again! I got a couple of reviews and that's cool with me! I enjoy them, they make me feel happy. Anyways… I'll start up the newest chapter to A Fairy Tells 2! Enjoy!**

_A few weeks later…_

**Musa: **Riven! This is it! This is our house!

**Riven:** No, Musa.

**Musa:** What? What are you talking about? This is perfect, it's the right price, and it's the right size. It's perfect!

**Riven: **No Musa. This isn't our house. It's our home.

**Musa:** Oh! Riven! Oh I love you! Have I told you that I love you lately?

**Riven:** Not within the last 15 minutes.

**Musa:** Well… I do love you.

**Riven:** I love you too.

_Musa looks at her watch._

**Musa:** Oh! We should go! We don't want to be late!

_Riven takes Musa's hand and they walk to their hover car, get it and go back to their apartment._

_At Flora and Helia's place…_

**Helia:** Flora, are you almost ready sweetie?

_Helia called to the next room._

**Flora:** Yes, almost. I just can't seem to get this one earring in.

_Flora called back. Helia then walks into the bathroom door frame and leans up against the door and looks at his wife._

**Helia:** You look stunning. That dress just gets something going for you, and I love it.

_Flora blushes._

**Flora:** Helia, sweetie. I love you. I can't believe that you chose me though. Out of all of those girls, you chose me.

**Helia:** I had no choice but to choose you. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And even to this day you still are.

_Helia takes Flora's hand and finishes the earring disaster turns her around and kisses her. _

**Helia:** I love you. I honestly and truly do.

**Flora:** I love you too. Always and forever.

_Helia checks the clock._

**Helia:** We better get going, because tonight is something special. Not only to us, but to our friends.

_In Brandon and Stella's car…_

**Brandon:** Stel. You can't still be mad at me. I don't even know what I did! You haven't spoken to anybody in weeks. I don't know what I did, and since you haven't been talking to Bloom, I can't ask her what the matter is.

**Stella:** You ask Bloom about _**OUR**_ conversations?!

**Brandon:** No. Not all the time! I just… please. Tell me what's wrong, and maybe I can fix it. Or at least help fix it.

**Stella:** Why? What did I do? When did I become not good enough for you?

**Brandon:** What? What do you mean? What are you talking about Stella? You know I love you. You know that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you…

_Brandon paused. _

**Brandon (continuing):** Is that what this is about? Is it because I haven't asked you to marry me yet?

_Stella gave no response._

**Brandon:** Stella! Answer me! Please!

_Still no response._

**Brandon:** Stella… baby… please. Please… just answer me.

**Stella:** Yes. Yes. Yes! **YES! THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 5 YEARS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU!**

_Stella screamed at Brandon as he parked the car. Soon after she starts to cry. Brandon stares at his girlfriend for a few moments._

**Brandon:** Babe… don't cry. Please don't cry. I didn't realize that you were ready. I'm so sorry. I promise. I promise I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. Married. With children even. Please. Just… don't cry. We can even go and pick out the ring soon.

**Stella:** I'm sorry, Brandon. I'm sorry. I just… I just go so jealous at Musa and Riven's wedding that, it just took over. Please, just… forgive me?

**Brandon:** Always. No matter what you do, I will always forgive you. That's because I love you Stella. Always remember that.

_Stella and Brandon hug and kiss for a moment._

**Stella: **We should go in now. Don't want to miss anything.

_Stella and Brandon get out of the car. Brandon walked over to Stella grabbed her left hand, and her waist and kissed her._

_Inside the hotel where everybody is now…_

**Brandon: **Excuse me, do you know where we could find the Snowflake ballroom?

_Brandon asked one of the employees._

**Employee:** Oh, yes sir. Go right down this hall and take the first right once you reach the intersection.

**Brandon:** Thank you.

_Brandon, Riven, Musa, Stella, Tecna, Flora, Timmy, and Helia all walk down to find a very nervous Sky._

**Timmy: **Sky, you have to relax. I'm sure that she's going to say yes. Just relax. If I could get Tecna to marry, then Bloom is surely going to agree to marry you. Don't worry man.

**Flora:** I think it's really sweet that you want to propose to her the day that you first kissed. It's just so romantic.

**Sky:** I just… I'm so nervous. I mean what if she doesn't want to get married? What if she just wants to keep it like this? I'd more than likely go insane!

**Helia:** Sky, shh.

_Helia pointed up the stairs as Bloom starts to walk down the stairs wearing a black dress with a silver belt wrapped around her waist with silver heels and a new silver purse. Sky stares at his girlfriend and is reminded over and over again as to what he was doing, and why he was going to do it. Bloom finally reaches the bottom of the stairs._

**Sky:** Bloom, you look beautiful.

_Sky pauses, as Bloom blushes. Sky gets down on one knee and pulls out a tiny box with a ruby and a silver band._

**Sky (continuing): **Princess Bloom of Sparks, you make me feel as I've never felt before. You make me happy whenever I think of you. And it drives me crazy knowing that I might not be able to have you forever, so it would make me to happiest man in all of the galaxies if you would to me the honor of marrying me. Bloom; will you be my blushing bride?

_Bloom stares deep into Sky's eyes. And a massive smile appears on Blooms face, making Sky smile larger than ever._

**Bloom:** Sky… _**yes!**_

_Sky slips the ring on Blooms finger and stands up. Bloom and Sky look into each others eyes for a moment, and slowly lean in and kiss. Brandon, Stella, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy, Flora, and Helia all applaud and cheer in excitement._

**Bloom: **I love you Sky.

**Sky:** I love you too, Bloom.


End file.
